


the nature of inviting

by Revanche



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby Kink, M/M, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revanche/pseuds/Revanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see you."</p><p>Hux allows Kylo to see him without the sleek, structured armor of his uniform, and Kylo is pleasantly surprised by what he finds.</p><p>(AU where Hux has a little extra, i.e. the body one would expect of someone with entirely theoretical experience in battle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nature of inviting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llewyndavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llewyndavis/gifts).



> Inspired by the outpouring of chubby!Hux headcanons and fandom love, and by how Domhnall Gleeson is worryingly skinny and I want to feed him cupcakes to remedy this. 
> 
> This is much fluffier (and longer) than originally intended, and probably super OOC. Hux has some mild body image and self-worth issues, Kylo is kind of a creep, and there's some objectifying/possessive dirty talk (Hux is totally into it though). Title is from “Nature of Inviting” by IAMX, which is, like about 80% of IAMX songs, a damn sexy Kylux jam.

”I want to see you,” Kylo had said to him, fervent against the corner of Hux’s lovely mouth, so much lovelier when open and reddened with pleasure instead of downturned into a calculated grimace. “All of you.” To Kylo’s surprise, Hux had agreed, a marked reversal from their usual encounters, where Kylo is the one completely nude, open and exposed as Hux, fully dressed, takes him into his mouth.

Kylo is revisiting every fantasy he’s ever had about Hux, expecting hard, unforgiving sinew and sharp bone, eerily prominent under flesh like carved marble, as Hux disrobes before him, the dark uniform falling away at the deft motions of long, elegant fingers.

“I’m not a stripper, Ren, you can see me when I’m done,” Hux says irritably, focusing on the clasps of his uniform top and moving out of the lone, cold light in his room. Kylo is nevertheless entranced as he reveals more and more of his body, even in shadow. It feels like the culmination of everything that has transpired between them, the fights and tension and heated, angry kisses that leave them both breathless, all about to lead up to this unexpected intimacy, the shift in their dynamic of Hux finally allowing himself to be completely unguarded before him.

Hux hesitates briefly, folding his uniform trousers and draping them over the back of his chair with the rest of his clothing before stepping into the light, effectively putting himself on display for Kylo. Contrary to the angular, lean form he had imagined, the General is surprisingly soft in the most vulnerable places, achingly human where he normally projects the image of implacable severity.

The sharp angles Kylo had visualized as making up the harsh landscape of his General’s body look to have been a well-crafted illusion created by the cut of his uniform, hiding any hint of gentleness beneath structured, tailored lines. Hux’s shoulders are narrower than his usual appearance would suggest, arms slim but untoned, and Kylo doubts he’s ever seen personal combat, a thought that somehow arouses him rather than inspiring disdain. His waist is slender, curving out into a rounded belly and unexpectedly broad hips, and his soft thighs press together as he shifts his weight. His skin is impossibly pale, even more so than Kylo’s own, dotted with freckles like a star map projected onto his form, and he flushes visibly under Kylo’s admiring gaze, skin flushing a deep, rosy pink from his cheeks all the way down to his soft chest. Kylo is so entranced by the uncharted territory of Hux’s body that even his cock, though as beautiful as the rest of him, exquisitely formed and crowned by soft, red curls, is almost an afterthought in comparison.

Kylo can feel Hux’s worry and insecurity in the force, his thoughts bleeding through into Kylo’s consciousness. _I’m not enough and too much all at once_ , the half-formed thought crystallizes. Hux shifts to cover the not-insignificant swell of his lower belly with his forearm where Kylo’s eyes linger, wanting desperately to touch, to learn and memorize all the delicate, human parts of him that he keeps hidden. The difference is startling between the trim figure Hux presents as General and the soft, yielding curves he hides beneath the facade, and Kylo is captivated by it to the point of obsession now.

Hux moves hesitantly towards the edge of the bed, still carrying himself with an attempt at aloof dignity, and Kylo reaches out, grabbing him around the waist to pull him closer. His own cock swells to attention at the way his fingers press into his yielding flesh, deepening the small, gentle fold at the dip of his waist, at how his composure slips away when Kylo’s gaze is fixed on him.

“There you go, that’s all of me,” Hux says, a slight, unsure edge to his voice, meeting Kylo’s eyes from under pale red-gold lashes. “Do I meet your approval, Ren?”

Kylo squeezes the plump fullness of his hip by way of affirmation, shifting back on the bed so he can get a better look at him. There’s little tone or muscle to be seen on him at all, just lush curves that almost make Kylo dizzy with want - every perfect swell a vision of abundance, of safety and comfort and home, of everything he thought he’d never be allowed to have (again). He is consumed by an unrelenting need to possess him, to claim every beautifully vulnerable part of him with mouth and hands and cock, to make sure nobody else ever gets to see him like this, laid utterly bare and open. 

Hux is still looking down at him, visibly tense, and Kylo can feel the insecurity radiating off him, the fear of rejection for being so different from the image he projects as General of the First Order. He thinks briefly of reveling in it, drawing it out so he gets more nervous, more desperate for his approval, but something deep in the pit of his stomach, something just as delicate and untouched as the body Hux keeps guarded behind layers of severe black fabric, tells him to be gentle, to leave their rivalry for another time, keep it out of whatever modicum of precarious intimacy they’ve managed to achieve here. 

“Of course you do,” Kylo says, his words feeling clumsy, heavy like stones in his mouth. He’s afraid that anything he says will shatter this moment, send Hux away from him forever before he can revel in what he’s given him, this astonishing openness with which he’s revealed himself to him, and thereby relinquished the power he held in their ongoing battle. But Hux relaxes, both visibly and in the Force, a rush of relief and pent-up worry that he exhales as he settles himself between Kylo’s thighs, still standing at the edge of the bed.

Kylo moves in to kiss the swell of his belly, tracing the small but visible crease at his navel, letting his mouth fall open to brush his lips against the lower part of his abdomen, tender and sensitive enough to make Hux’s breath catch in his chest, his heartbeat quicken under his skin. Hux brings his hands up to entwine his fingers in Kylo’s hair, pulling lightly, and Kylo rests his forehead on Hux’s belly, the gentle rise and fall as he breathes a brief acknowledgment of something fundamental that’s changed between them.

Hux settles himself on Kylo’s lap, straddling his thighs carefully, and Kylo tries and fails to not be transfixed by the way he feels on top of him, the weight of him combined with the insistent press of his belly, curving out sweetly against Kylo’s flat, hard abdomen. He grabs Hux’s hips to steady him, and Hux makes a soft noise that might be either protest or affirmation, but either way is swallowed when Kylo kisses him, wickedly nipping at his bottom lip. He can feel Hux’s cock stiffening against him as he grinds down helplessly, the softness of his whole body echoing his every movement under Kylo’s hands as he grabs his ass, pulls him closer until he’s sitting flush with his cock.

“You shouldn’t have to hide,” Kylo growls, nuzzling Hux’s jawline and kissing down his neck, raking his teeth along his pulse point, his life’s blood so close, so open and unprotected under pale, delicate skin already raw from his devotions. Hux digs his short, blunt nails into the back of Kylo’s neck, the pain blossoming sharply behind his eyes. “But I like that only I get to see you like this, like it’s our secret,” Kylo continues, sliding his hand down to rest low on Hux’s belly, gently pressing his fingers into the rounded curve below his navel. 

Hux pulls back a little, a smirk playing its way across kiss-swollen lips as he tilts Kylo’s chin upwards with two elegant fingers, making him meet his eyes. He regards him calmly, even though his cheeks are still flushed a deep crimson, trailing his fingers down the column of his neck to idly trace the line of Kylo’s collarbone. “Who says you’re the only one?”, he asks, challenging, and the tension returns, the constant push and pull that has defined everything they are to each other, but this time with a clear endgame they’re both circling towards, predators who have made one another their quarry.

Kylo knows he’s teasing, doesn’t need to probe Hux’s mind to know that he’s the first in years to touch him like this, but the mere thought of someone else’s hands on him, another person getting to touch all the undefended, yielding parts of him that he keeps hidden away, makes fire surge in his veins, that uncontrollable rage he calls upon in battle to make himself a weapon of the dark, honed against the light. He pulls Hux down by the waist and kisses him again, more fiercely this time, possessive and eager to assert his claim once and for all, searing it with teeth and tongue into the softness of Hux’s body, marking him as his and his alone.

“You’re mine,” Kylo says between kisses, with a fervor that surprises even himself. “I won’t let anyone else have you.” Hux flinches slightly at his words, but makes no move to pull away, whimpering softly as he begins to rut helplessly against Kylo’s cock. Much as it makes every cell in his body cry out in desperation at the loss of that contact, Kylo has to move his hands down to press his thumbs into the soft cradle of his hipbones, stilling the slow, agonizing roll of his hips with his hands just so he doesn’t spill before even getting to fuck him.

“Prove it,” Hux gasps, attempting to shake a stray, sweaty lock of coppery hair out of his eyes and shifting on his lap so he’s no longer pressed against the length of his body. Kylo leans back on the heels of his hands to look up at him, admiring how well the exertion suits him, his reddened lips and the color high on his aristocratic cheekbones making him look near-feverish with its intensity. “Don’t look at me like that if you’re not planning on fucking me, Ren.” The expletive sounds absolutely filthy coming from the General’s refined lips, but Kylo is even more enamored with how his well-bred Core Worlds accent slips as he loses his composure, vowels shortening and consonants warming to something not immediately identifiable, but certainly far from the haughty, upper-class image he works so hard to cultivate.

“This isn’t like you, General,” Kylo admonishes, grabbing Hux by his hips and pulling him close once more, so quickly that Hux has to grab his shoulders to keep his balance. “So… unrefined. Common, even.”

Hux hisses softly. “I think we’ve established that I’m full of surprises,” he breathes, hands wrapping loosely around Kylo’s neck, slowly driving his thumbs into the dip at the base of his throat, with just enough pressure to set his heart pounding in his ears.

Kylo moves his hands to Hux’s lower back, tracing the delicately formed dimples at the base of his spine, then dipping below to the silken cleft of his ass, searching for his opening. He finds him already wet, stretched in preparation for him, and is overcome with lust, imagining perfectly composed Hux alone in his room after the earlier command meeting, spreading himself out on his bed and fucking himself open with those elegant fingers, thinking only of being able to take Kylo’s cock. Yet part of him also laments that he doesn’t get the pleasure of being the one to stretch him open, taking his time as he works his fingers into his beautiful, tight hole, breaking him apart from the inside out.

“You got yourself ready for me,” Kylo murmurs, pushing one finger just inside the swollen, slick ring of muscle, tracing the edge of it as Hux gasps, biting his lip. “You want this so badly, General, want my cock inside you, filling you up.”

He steadies Hux with his free hand, palm and fingers splayed out on the soft curve of his belly, disregarding his small whimper of protest as he viciously twists his fingers inside him. Hux groans from the sensation, the pain bleeding through the Force and sparking like flames between them, back bowing in a perfect arch as he desperately pushes back on Kylo’s fingers, forcing them deeper inside him.

“You don’t have to tell me, I know I’m the only one who gets to fuck you like this, darling,” Kylo hisses, curving his fingers forward, angling up to brush the spot inside him, the very core of what would make him come apart completely for him.

Hux is utterly wrecked, grabbing onto Kylo’s shoulders, fingernails digging in so hard he’s sure he’s bleeding, and Kylo pulls back just then, feeling in the Force that he’s just on the edge of coming undone. He slides his fingers out, the sound wet and _filthy_ , overly loud in the silence, and Hux curses under his breath in a language Kylo doesn’t recognize.

“Bastard,” Hux breathes heavily, ineffectually driving the heel of his hand into Kylo’s collarbone and trying to shove him down onto the bed. “Just fuck me already.”

Kylo smirks at him, dropping a kiss on Hux’s pale, freckled forearm. “Should have said so earlier.” He wipes the slick from his fingers off on the curve of his ass, then grabs him by the backs of his thighs and pulls him up on his lap so he’s positioned over his hard cock.

Hux bites his lip, then reaches down to wrap his elegant hand around the base of Kylo’s cock, his touch electric on the sensitive skin as he holds him steady. He sinks down onto the head of his cock, grabbing Kylo’s shoulder and biting his lip as he lowers himself onto his length, tight and slick around him. Kylo moans, frames the curves of his hips with his hands as he moves, slow and indulgent, finding his hands and eyes drawn to the slight bounce of his belly as he begins to fuck himself on his cock.

Waves of Hux’s emotions come through at the unguarded borders of his mind, combined pleasure and vulnerability at the forefront, and he knows that Hux is going against his every instinct by letting himself be completely open before him like this. He can feel himself already cresting the edge of orgasm, just from the sensation of finally being inside him, and wills himself to hold back, squeezing Hux’s hips hard enough to elicit a groan as he drives his thumbs hard into the soft dips of his pelvis.

“Fuck,” Hux hisses, grabbing Kylo’s wrists and prying his hands off his hips, guiding them over his belly and relaxing his muscles enough for Kylo to feel the warm, soft roundness of it push forward, filling his hands. “Didn’t think this was your thing, Ren,” he says with a smirk. Kylo cups the lower curve of his belly, weighty and smooth against his palms, pressing his fingers in.

“I like you better like this,” Kylo murmurs against the warmth of his skin, letting tendrils of the Force unfurl gently, reaching out into Hux’s mind to touch the edges of his thoughts, catching his lingering sense of trepidation as he squeezes his belly, gentle but insistent. “What will they say when you can’t hide it anymore, when they know the General’s gone soft?”

Hux laughs breathlessly, possibly the first time Kylo has heard him laugh at all. “So I’m not fat enough for you?”, he asks, that unexpectedly sweet accent adding a playful edge that Kylo didn’t think him capable of. He leans in, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he fucks himself harder, quicker on Kylo’s cock, pushing out his belly so it’s hard and round against his hands. “Is this what fucking gets you off, Ren, thinking about fattening me up?”

Kylo groans, sliding one hand down to wrap around the base of Hux’s aching cock, trailing bruising kisses down his pale neck and keeping his other hand spread out firmly over the curve of his belly. “Everyone would know,” he growls, raking his teeth over the pulse point at his jugular. “They’d see you getting bigger and softer for me, they’d talk about how you’ve lost your touch.” He begins to stroke Hux’s cock, slow and agonizing, and Hux tugs on Kylo’s hair at the sensation, hips stuttering. 

“And I’d fucking murder them for it,” Hux breathes, slowing the roll of his hips, tugging Kylo’s head back by his hair so he’s looking up at him. “Eyes on me, Ren.” His voice carries command even when rough from exertion, and Kylo obeys, because he knows nothing else.

Hux’s freckles are even darker against his flushed cheeks, his kiss-swollen lips parted and begging his attentions again. Kylo obeys their command too, angling up to kiss him once more, sloppy, heated, his teeth catching Hux’s full, gorgeous bottom lip just enough to elicit an animalistic groan from within his throat as he pulls away. 

Hux begins to move on Kylo’s cock again, but clumsily now, the ache in his thighs reverberating through his emotions. Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off him if he wanted to, entranced, fascinated by how Hux is completely undone, all traces of the General gone as he rides him, fucking himself hard and deep on his length. Kylo is so close, vision blurring and darkening at the edges, keeping his other hand on his belly, fingers pressing into the soft flesh. He thinks about filling him with his seed, the plush softness of his belly curving out as he fucks him, leaving him over-full and dripping with cum.

“I want you to come for me, want you so fucking full,” Kylo breathes, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder with a loud groan as he crests the wave of his own climax, spilling inside him, Hux’s thoughts bleeding through their connection in the Force so that Kylo feels the impossible, overwhelming sensation of both fucking him and being fucked at the same time.

Hux moans, voice breaking, riding the wave of his climax and taking his cock all the way to the hilt, holding him inside himself as he comes in a white-hot flash that bleeds into Kylo’s mind, still raw from his own orgasm. Hux’s seed spills over his hand, sticky and hot, and he clenches around Kylo, the tight heat of him engulfing him, spurred along by bucking, trembling hips.

Kylo removes his hand from Hux’s softening cock, and half-smiles up at him, watching the open, honest vulnerability of his face before he returns fully to himself. He takes the sticky seed, still warm on his fingers, and trails it over the soft, sensitive skin of his belly, like he’s painting him with it, marking him.

“Pervert,” Hux says, breathless, rising to his knees and climbing off his lap, grabbing Kylo by the wrist and pulling his hand away from his belly. Kylo, in response, wraps his arm around Hux’s hips and pulls him down so they’re lying on the bed together, and Hux sprawls out on his side, languid and near-boneless with pleasure. His thighs are slick with Kylo’s cum where they press together, skin still flushed all over from exertion, a picture of indulgence.

Kylo’s caught up in staring at him, the world going oddly soft in the afterglow, unfamiliar and a little disconcerting in its gentleness. “You didn’t think so a few minutes ago, General.”

“No, you’re still a pervert, I was just preoccupied.” His accent is shifting back to its usual clipped tones, the facade slowly coming back into view, and Kylo wants him stripped down like this, physically and emotionally, laid bare without all the pretense of his title as General.

“You don’t have to pretend around me,” Kylo says. “Around anyone.”

Hux scoffs lightly. “I wasn’t pretending, Ren. There’s parts of myself I choose to hide.” He gestures to his belly, and Kylo follows the movement of his hand with rapt attention. “I wanted you to see me like this, but no one else needs to.” He’s a little more relaxed, the natural flow of his accent returning to his words.

“So does that mean I’m the only one who gets to see you as you really are?” He sounds too hopeful to his own ears, like a child seeking approval. Stupid.

Hux hesitates briefly. “Yes. For now.” _If that’s what you want_ , comes an errant thought from Hux’s mind, and Kylo, aching to assert his claim over him, takes that as affirmation nevertheless.

 _Mine_ , he thinks, spreading his hand out over the gentle curve of Hux’s hip, and Hux places his own hand on top of Kylo’s, lacing his long, pale fingers in between his - a brief moment where there are no walls between them, no tension or fighting, just this. Just enough.


End file.
